Diminished Dimension
by katherine131
Summary: With the universe colasped and 13 year old Gohan in another dimension, will there be a future?
1. Chapter 1: The Universe is Destroyed

I DO NOT OWN DBZ

AKIRA TORIYAMA (c)

**SPECIAL NOTE:** OMG. This story was dead for a LONG time, and I apologize! I started with a brilliant idea, and let it die. Well, now I am done with school, so I have free time! I will now (hopefully) finish the story. Again, I am sorry to any readers who thought this story was gone for good. I love you guys! The story is being re-edited, but nothing has dramatically changed. Feel free to re-read.

* * *

**Diminished Dimension **

**Chapter 1 :** The Universe is Destroyed

* * *

"Gohan! Gohan it's almost dinner time!" Chi Chi called through the open window in the dining room as she finished setting the table with forks, knifes and spoons of various sizes. With a tired sigh, she walked into the kitchen and began to idly stir the bubbling pot of soup that sat on the stove top. 

Suddenly, she heard the running of feet as the front door swung open revealing her son, Gohan, his black hair sticking out wildly as usual, his dark eyes glimmering in the sunlight.

He closed the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen, dragging his tired feet behind him. "Dinner looks great mom!" He said with a polite smile as he looked at the food being made before him.

"And you don't get a single bite until you wash up young man! Look at you! You're a mess!" His mother told him,stopping her stirring and putting her hands on her hips.

It was true, Gohan had been working on the yard all day. Planting, clearing rocks, watering the flowers, and somehow all the dirt in the yard ended up on him.

Gohan didn't even bother looking at himself, he knew he was a mess. Without another word he trudged off to the bathroom. The truth was he didn't just work on the yard, Krillen stopped by earlier and they sparred for a while, but he couldn't tell his mother that... no _especially _not that. As if she wasn't against him fighting enough, ever since his father died she wouldn't let him do _anything_ that reminded her of him. No training, no eating at saiyan speed, no visiting Piccolo... he wasn't even allowed to fly anywhere. Gohan knew his mother was upset with him. She didn't blame him (at least out loud) for what happened to his father at the cell games, but he felt the burning stares at his back whenever he left a room.

With a heavy heart, Gohan went into the bathroom and locked it behind him. A fresh pair of cloths and a clean towel were already hung up on the towel rack for him. He turned on the knob in the bath and hot water started to pour into the tub, steam rising. Gohan started to unbutton his dirty work shirt as he looked in the mirror.

With a start, he realized he was beginning to not recognize himself. No, it wasn't the fact the he had grown tremendously, or that he had a severe disfigurement... it was that his face held the same expression it has for the past month or two that was so out of character for Gohan: boredom and sadness. Gohan missed his father, he missed his friends, he missed sparring, he missed being able to fly as he pleased, but he missed adventure the most. The saiyan half of his soul craved the thrill, the adrenaline, of dancing on the line between life and death. That was gone from his life now, when it used to be a daily occurrence, as if it was normal. For Gohan, it was.

He finished getting undressed and he slid into the bathtub, the hot water stinging his cool skin. He turned off the water and started to scrub off the dust and dirt with a wash cloth and a bar of soap. Gohan remembered the times he and his father took baths when his mother prepared them. _The water was hot like this then, _he thought, _father, mother and I...that was our time as a family, when father was home from his errands mother gave him and when mother wasn't cleaning. We were happy. _Gohan smiled faintly, as he rinsed off the soap and started washing his hair. _But now father is gone, mother never rests, and... we aren't happy. _"Ow!" he yelped as he realized he had been scrubbing his head fiercely and his scalp burned from friction.

Sighing, he finished his bath, unplugged the bottom, draining the dirty water. Gohan slowly got out, careful not to slip on the sleek wooden floor. He dried himself off with the towel provided without any thought and got dressed quickly into the stuffy neat house clothes his mother provided him. Making sure to put his dirty laundry in the hamper, he exited the bathroom in a cloud of mist.

"There you are! Your supper is cold, you took so long!" Chi Chi said crossly as her son entered the dining room. She finished her meal, and began to clean off her place. She gave her son a disapproving stare, and then hurried into the kitchen.

Gohan sat down silently in his chair and started to eat his food slowly. His hair dripped onto his clean shirt, sending shivers down his back. Gohan's stomach urged him to eat faster, but he didn't dare. His mother had been trying to break him of his "bad eating habits", also known as eating like a saiyan. The first time she had brought it up, Gohan was shocked. He couldn't believe that she was angry at something he couldn't control. Chi Chi only cooked human portions now, and often watched him eat to make sure he wasn't inhaling it.

After a few bites, he let out a quiet growl. It was torturous to eat so little and so slowly. Already since his new "human diet" he had lost 5 pounds.

Getting frustrated, he got up. "I'm not hungry tonight mom..." Gohan said to his mother, who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, watching him. She gave him a very questioning and hurt look. "You don't like my cooking?" Chi Chi asked turning towards him. "No mom, it's great, really! My stomach hasn't been feeling well... in fact, I'll go see if Bulma has something for it, okay?" He gave her a small smile.

If Gohan could just get to Bulma's house... he could eat as he pleased (even if it did mean eating her awful cooking), fly, and even use a training room. "Okay then," Chi Chi said allowing his excuse "But Gohan, you will walk or run until you reach the bus stop and then you will take the bus into the city. No flying! Call me when you get there and if I don't hear from you in an hour, _I'm_ calling!" She said sternly. There was a bus stop 5 miles away from the Son's house that led to the city, and an hour was just enough time to get to the Briefs residence and not a minute more.

Gohan nodded, excitement bubbling in him, it had been awhile since he'd seen Bulma and been in a training room. He slipped into his shoes on and was about to head out the door when his mother's voice stopped him.

"And one last thing Gohan..." Gohan looked back to see his mother staring at him. "Yes mom?" he asked innocently. "You and I are have a long talk when you come back about having surprise visits from friends when you are supposed to be doing chores!" She yelled with the promise of punishment in her voice. Gohan groaned inwardly as he thought about the punishment she was conjuring as he made it out the door and into woods by his house.

* * *

Purposely forgetting his mothers words about the bus, when he was out of sight from his house he shot into the sky with a grin. 

Gohan closed his eyes as he felt the wind blow through his hair. Everything at that moment felt right, he was free in the air, not thinking about his life... only about flying. Flying had always been more comfortable to him then walking or running. Gohan flew through clouds, doing corkscrews and loop de loops in the air. He was having _fun_.

Gohan smiled and opened his eyes he was nearing Capsule Corp. His lazy flight had only taken 6 minutes.

Gohan landed with ease near the front door, where he ran up and rang the door bell and waited. He heard the shuffling of feet as the door opened. There standing the the doorway was Vegita, who was obviously _not_ in a great mood. He made a sound of disgust and pushed past Gohan, out the door.

Gohan sighed, he had expected such a welcome. Looking away from the retreating back of Vegita, Gohan stared at the entrance of the Brief's home. The door was still open.

He cautiously walked inside. "Bulma? It's me, Gohan!" He said to nobody. Not getting a response, he stepped in further, closing the door behind him, and headed towards Bulma's lab, where he hoped she would be.

He peered his head into the door way of the lab where there was Bulma kneeling near a large machine, working on surely, what was a new invention. The smell of rubber, metal, and oil filled his nose as he took his first step into her lab, which always amazed him. Her many gadgets with so many different uses, and names... Gohan didn't know how Bulma remembered them all.

"Bulma?" Gohan said as he stood there in her lab. She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around quickly. "Gohan! It's great to see you!" Bulma said with a strained smile on her face. She looked tired, as if she hadn't slept in days. Gohan smiled back, not seeing his friend's weariness. They hadn't seen each other since his father's funeral. "What can I do for you? I've been working in this lab all day, I could use a break and there are some things I need to talk to you about..." She said as he shifted his feet. "Actually" Gohan began sheepishly, "I was wondering if I could..."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Bulma quickly turned around to her computer and after staring at the screen for a while, started typing furiously, her brow creased. The computer then let out another large 'beep', and she swore, her fingers flying over her keyboard. Gohan was confused, and grew concerned with her urgency. "Bulma?" he asked as he looked over her shoulder at her computer. He could see so many graphs and tables popping up on the screen, several of them blinking in bright red.

"Gohan, Capsule corporation has put out exactly 30 satellites in space to go to designated spots throughout the universe, all of them made it to their specific areas in one piece." She began, her eyes never leaving the screen. "These satellites have ran for about 15 years, and none of them have ever been destroyed." She said. Gohan was awed. "Wow, really?" He asked. He never new Capsule Corp. was that... universal.

Bulma didn't smile. "Well yes, that is, until now" She said, still typing. Gohan felt an inkling of dread. "What do you mean?" He asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Just now, 8 have them have been destroyed all at the same time." She said grimly. Gohan froze. "What?! How? If they were all at totally different parts of the universe then..." He trailed off, fearing the answer. "Exactly Gohan, it isn't just Capsule Corporation's satellites that are being destroyed, its the stars and planets around them too." Bulma finished. Gohan felt a cold terror rush through his body.

Reaching out, he felt it. The billions of kis disappearing... the death. A fresh sheet of sweat grew on Gohan's skin.

"Bulma, what is happening?!" Gohan practically shouted at her in fear. Bulma paused her typing, and looked in his eyes. "Gohan...our universe is collapsing." Bulma said in almost a whisper.

That's when Gohan felt like he was going to die.

"Isn't there any thing we can do???" He said in panic as he watched on the computer screen the satellites being destroyed one by one. Bulma didn't respond, she jumped out of her chair and approached the invention she had been working on.

_Mother..._Gohan thought, _will I ever see you again? Will we see father?_

Gohan closed his eyes.

_I don't want to die this way!_

"Gohan!" Bulma said yelled harshly. Gohan snapped out of his thoughts and ran over to her invention. "Listen kid, I'm am so sorry about this. I thought I had more time. I knew this would come sooner or later, my satellites had been gathering information... the signs of a collapse for weeks now. I meant to explain this to you sooner... gods, not even Vegita doesn't know the extent of it..." She sighed shakily, and Gohan noticed for the first time she was white with fear and tears shone in her eyes.

"Anyway..." She said looking at him, trying to keep her composure. "Since I have found out about what is happening, I have been working on this day and night." Bulma said pointed at her invention. It looked like a giant metal door. "Gohan, this will send you into another dimension, you need to find the dragonballs there."

"What? Another dimension?!" Gohan yelled in panic.

_This is all happening so fast..._

"I was going to talk to you sooner, but when you came, I thought I'd tell you...but now...it's too late to explain everything." Bulma said sighing.

"But What if there are no dragonballs there? And what about Vegita? Shouldn't he come? What about Trunks? What about you?!" Gohan asked rapidly.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Gohan and Bulma looked at the screen.

"6 more have been destroyed." Bulma said in whisper.

Gohan panicked.

"Bulma, come with me!" He yelled at her. "Get Trunks and Vegita, let's go!"

"THERE'S NO TIME!" She finally yelled back tears falling down her face. "I only made the machine compatible for ONE person, ONE trip Gohan! Besides, you're the strongest in the universe now! Not my family, you!"

Gohan felt his breath begin to come in short breaths as the computer beeped again.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Bulma quickly regain her composure.

"I have keyed this machine to the aura of the dragonballs, so you are sure to land in a dimension that has them." She said, grabbing the dragon radar off of the counter next to her. "I'll give you my dragon radar... you need to go to the other dimension, find the dragonballs and wish our universe back!" She said, her voice trembling.

Gohan looked at her in despair.

"But Bulma..." He tried one last time.

"Gohan! Our planet is going to be destroyed in less then 1 minute...here!" She shoved the dragon radar into his hands. Bulma looked into his eyes "I've added some more features, it can find dragonballs in a 3 galaxy radius, by then you should find what you need. To expand and contract the radar you just keep pressing this button." She said pointing the the large gray button on top.

He held the radar in his shaking hands and nodded.

Bulma pressed a bunch of buttons on the new machine and opened the door. Gohan could see nothing there except darkness.

"Good bye Bulma." Gohan said, his voice quiet and solemn. He looked up at the face of one of his father's oldest friends.

_Will I see you again?_

"Good bye kid." She said, tears pouring down her cheeks.

_Where am I going?_

"Good luck!" Bulma shouted as he walked into the darkness and the door shut behind him.

_I didn't call my mother..._

_I didn't tell her... I loved her before I left..._

Suddenly there was a sound, like a vacuum sucking in glass, Gohan held his ears in pain, and then, there was darkness...

* * *

The sun shone brightly, and a breeze drifted through the tall grass to where his body lay... 

"Ugh..."

Gohan opened his eyes.

"Where am ..."

He didn't finish the sentence. He knew where he was. He was in a different dimension because his was destroyed. The reality hit him like a ton of bricks.

He wanted to close his eyes again and have everything back the way it was all the way back to when he was a boy...before they even knew of saiyans...before every...

Gohan sat up.

_NO... I don't want that..._

_I got to find the dragonballs!_

On his feet, Gohan looked around.

He could see that he was in a small clearing in the middle of a large forest, and as far as he knew, he was still on Earth.

Gohan took a step forward and froze. Something felt different.

Suddenly, Gohan felt something touch his leg. Leaping out of the way, he looked behind him.

Nothing.

Confused yet again, he stood still, and then it dawned on him.

_I have a tail._

Surely enough, swooshing behind him was that furry brown appendage. Gohan grinned ear to ear. He hadn't had a tail since the first fight with Vegita on Earth. Strange how in this dimension he got it back.

Curling it around his waist, he thought again. _Where is the dragon radar?_

Getting on his hands and knees, he started looking for the little gadget until he felt it underneath his hands.

He was ready to start searching.

With questions still buzzing in his mind, he ignored them. Was he another person in this dimension? Did he exist at all? All these questions were giving Gohan a headache.

Gohan pressed the button on the dragon radar. No dragonballs on this continent. He pressed it again. No dragonballs on this planet. He pressed it one last time.

There were NO dragonballs in this galaxy.

Gohan cringed.

Finding dragonballs would be a lot harder then he anticipated.

Sighing, he flew up overhead to search for civilization.

Searching for ki, he felt a huge civilization in the east, and flew off.

_I need a space ship!_

* * *

Orange Star Trading Corp., the largest business on the planet, was also one of the biggest trading industries in it's galaxy. Different races and species from all around space came to get merchandise, rare foods, slaves, equipment and weapons that could be found there.

One of the companies that help Orange Star Trading Corp. stay in business was Capsule corp.. Capsule corp. was an independent business that never really got going, but with the help of Orange Star Trading Corp., it is now a universal company.

Orange Star City (home of Orange Star Trading Corp.) is one of the most unique melting pots there is. There are about 16.5 million people and aliens coming on and off the planet in that city daily alone and about 89.5 million who live there. One of those residents being the Chief.

Earth was not one of those planets that had an king or even a president. It had a Chief.

The Chief was the owner of Orange Star Trading Corp. and the ruler of the planet Earth. His job was to make trades with foreign planets and keep peace at hand. And not only was he powerful, he was rich.

He was _filthy_ rich, and his name is Hirou.

The Chief.

Owner of trades.

Ruler of earth.

And he doesn't want any trouble from you.

* * *

Gohan flew quickly, his tail wrapped securely around his waist. It didn't take him long to get to his destination.

His eyes widened.

The city before him must have taken up almost the entire earth.

Where he woke up must have been one of the only patches of forest left.

Looking more closely at the city, he saw many different races flying around... without hover cars.

That Gohan could get used to.

He swooped down into the city, not getting any stares. The people kept walking like it was normal. For Gohan it was.

_Now a ship... I'll need a nice one... but that'll cost a lot of money. What is their currency here?_

Gohan's feet touched the ground.

The noise in the city was overwhelming. While it was normal to fly, it was also still normal to ride in hover cars, planes, and buses. People were walking and driving everywhere, Gohan was nearly getting trampled, getting people yelling at him ranging from "excuse me" to profanities.

Gohan shoved his way out of the crowd to a small clearing away from the swarms.

He was standing in front of what looked like a mall.

Gohan looked up. The sign read:

CAPSULE CORPORATION! WE MAKE YOU GREAT MACHINERY FOR A GREAT PRICE!

He blinked. _Capsule Corporation? Is Bulma here?_

Gohan pushed open the door.

_swish swish_

His tail moved behind him independently while he stood just beyond the doors. Nervously, he continued walking.

It was so silent in the giant building and everything was so... _white_, like a hospital on steroids.

_Why isn't anyone here?_

Gohan continued walking, his footsteps and tail swishes echoing until he came to a hall of doors. Listening, he heard a sound coming from one of the doors.

Quietly, he walked to it.

The door was ajar.

Peeking inside, he saw her.

"Bulma!" he exclaimed.

Bulma swung around on her chair a look of anger and frustration on her face.

_Oops..._

"Who are you?! What are you doing snooping around here, don't you know Capsule Corporation is closed on Sundays?! she yelled at him getting up from her seat.

"Um...I was lost and I..." he started.

_How could I explain this to her?_

But looking at her, Gohan realized he may not need a big excuse at all.

Her face seemed to have softened at the sight of him, seeing he was a kid.

"Are you lost hon'?" She asked. Gohan nodded. "You must be new to the city, sorry for sound harsh! I've had a long day, come inside..." She said opening her door. Gohan slowly came inside and looked around.

"This is my lab." She said proudly, as she sat down again looking at him. Gohan smiled, it was a lot like the one back home...except much bigger, and it had no invention to go to different dimensions.

"Where are you from?" Bulma asked, trying to spark conversation.

_I'm from a different dimension on this earth out in the country, but as for my origins, my father was originally from the planet Vegita which, not to mention, got blown up._

That wouldn't work.

"Err..." was all the sound he could make.

Awkward silence.

"Hey, are you a saiyan? I've heard of them, they are a great contribution to the Orange Star Trading Corp.! They help gather materials, and they trade with us all the time!" She said enthusiastically.

Gohan managed a small nod.

_Saiyans are still alive? How many are there?_

"I thought so, I saw your tail." She said, proud to be right. "So what's you name? You must have heard my name floating around somewhere, I _am _one of Orange Star City's greatest scientists!" she said, never skipping a beat.

"My name is Gohan." He said, his tail twitching nervously behind him.

"Gohan? What an odd name for a saiyan. Oh well! So what brings you here? Do you need something?" She asked.

_Perfect._

"Yes, actually, I am in need of an space ship. One bed room, bathroom, gravity control, long distance trave..." Gohan said.

_That wasn't complicated..._

His thoughts dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh, one of the older models? Okay, that will be...500 dollars." She said.

_American money? That cheap?!_

Gohan couldn't help but grin, not only did he have the money (thanks to his mother making sure he traveled with at least three currencies at all times) but he now had a spaceship and could continue his journey.

"Come on." She said and she led him to a giant garage.

Opening the door, Gohan could see at least 90 spaceships, some more glamorous then the others, and the largest being at least 300 feet tall.

However he could see his, just like the finest one back home, was an older model here.

_I guess things are a little more advanced here..._

"I'll need to see your license... but you got the money kid?" She asked looking at him.

"Oh, yeah..." Gohan said, ignoring the bit about the license... but to his despair, as he dug into his pockets, his hand bumped the dragon radar, causing it to fall out of his pocket.

"Here, let me get that for you..." Bulma said bending down.

_No!_

"No its okay!!!" Gohan went down for it.

Too late.

"Huh? What...how did _you _get this???" She asked noticing the distinct Capsule corporation mark on the bottom.

"This is a special project for Chief Hirou ...you little _thief!_ You had me fooled, Gohan probably isn't even your real name! You were going to ride off in your space ship with this! The Chief was right! That's what you saiyans want... they sent you to get this so they could gather the dragon... UGH!" Bulma shrieked as Gohan snatched the dragon radar from her hands, throwing his money at her. "You stupid kleptomaniac!" She yelled shaking with fury as he ran off.

Gohan quickly opened the door to his space ship and entered it, closing the door behind him.

_I didn't steal it..._

"You won't get away with this! Chief Hirou will send his army after you faster then you could blink!" She yelled as Gohan took of in his space ship, the ceiling opening him.

Bulma, now furious, rushed off to her lab.

She fumed, grabbing her phone and dialing quickly.

"Hello Chief? This is Dr. Bulma Briefs, a saiyan just stole the radar. Yes! No... Yes, I know. He is in ship number 005..."

* * *

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2: The Captain Of The SSPS

I DO NOT OWN DBZ

AKIRA TORIYAMA (c)

**SPECIAL NOTE:** This chapter also also been edited.

* * *

**Diminished Dimension**

**Chapter 2:** The Captain of the SSPS

* * *

_Wrrrrr!_

The engine roared as Gohan's spaceship shot out of the atmosphere. What did Bulma mean by _stealing_? He got the radar from his universe... _his_ Bulma. For a dimension that was so advanced, it seemed odd that they were just making a dragon radar... and they did not have dragonballs on their planet (or in this galaxy) so how did they find out about them?

_More questions unanswered..._

Gohan was getting frustrated. Being a smart boy, he had questions, and he was used to getting them answered. Not here.

He blinked.

He realized hadn't moved since he initiated lift off. He looked around the space craft, it wasn't much different then the one back home. The tiles were a different color and he noticed the gravity could go up to 800 instead of 500.

_That would be great for training, _he thought smiling.

Walking over to the window, he looked outside.

Space.

The starlight shone through the windows as Gohan leaned forward to get a better view. He had always love space. The eternity of it never ceased to amaze him. Everything was perfect...beautiful. How could something so amazing be so dangerous? So cold?

Gohan continued to stare, until something caught his eye. There was a ship. And it was following him.

* * *

Chief Hirou hung up the phone after his conversation with Bulma. He was _not_ happy. 

The Chief took out a large cigar and sat back in his chair fuming.

The front guards opened the door and General walked into the large office, the door closing silently behind him and began walking towards the Chief.

"General!!!" the Chief barked.

Quickly, the General ran up to his Chief.

"Yes sir?" He asked in a professional voice.

"It seems out security was not enough to guard our radar. Do you know of this?" the Chief asked in a stern voice.

"Sir, we were just going to inform you of it. We caught the culprit and we have him in custody." the General said proudly.

"Good job." beamed the Chief. "I knew no one could get past our superior security system. Give a call to Dr. Briefs for an identification check."

The General nodded and headed for the door, but almost bumped into a smaller man.

"Call for General Hercule Satan, in your office sir, its your daughter." he said in a meek voice.

"Tell her she'll have to wait, I've got very important business to attend to." General Satan said in a gruff voice, pushing past the small man.

_Generals cannot be weak._

_They cannot be with held up with such minor things such as their daughters..._

"Yes sir." The small man said, taking one last look into the office at the Chief, then leaving quickly, the door shutting with a soft click.

The Chief was all alone in his office again, to smoke his cigar.

* * *

_Ring... Ring... Ring... click!_

"Bulma Briefs speaking."

"Uh huh."

"Great!"

"Be over in a second."

"Buh bye."

_click!_

Bulma hung up the phone. They caught him. She smiled.

_Good, the little thief..._

She quickly left her lab, securely locking it behind her.

_I wonder if the ship is still in tact, _she thought hopefully.

Sliding into her hover car, she slammed the door and took off.

When Bulma arrived, the guards escorted her to the Chief's office, where she now sat.

"Bring him in." The Chief ordered. He was eager to see the criminal and press charges.

Bulma fidgeted with her hair impatiently

She heard the sounds of foot steps approaching, dragging and struggling.

Finally, the large doors opened.

_Wait...that isn't..._

The solders were dragging up to them, a large man.

_... him._

The man looked in his late 20s, he had wild black hair (hardly contained in a kerchief) and wore ragged clothes with a long brown tail whipping furiously behind him. His face was strong and tan, his eyes shining, and full of anger. The man also had a very advanced ki restraint collar on, (with such powerful aliens on the planet, they could not risk not having such an invention.) he was obviously very strong... which made him dangerous.

Finding her voice, she spoke.

"There must be some mistake, this isn't him."

Everyone looked at her, including the man.

"With all due respect, this must be him Dr. Briefs! He is a saiyan, and he was carrying the dragon radar!" One of the solders explained.

Bulma was confused.

"The person I saw take the radar was a boy! A young man." She said remembering him.

"It could be possible that the boy gave the radar to this man." Said the other solder, thinking.

The Chief stared at the prisoner.

"What is your name, thief?" he asked, sitting forward in his chair.

The man smiled softly.

"I am Kakarotto, captain of the S.S.P.S."

* * *

Gohan stood there at the window, panicking. 

They were gaining on him.

He knew the ship was going as fast as it could go... he needed to escape or they would surely capture him.

Gohan need something faster... smaller...

Then three words came to his mind:

_Emergency escape pod._

A thread of hope!

He smiled.

Rushing to the escape pod, he jumped in. Gohan suddenly heard the banging on his outer door of his space ship.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

His eyes widening, he quickly put on his seat belt, and he was just going to start the machine when...

_I forgot the key_

Cursing, he quickly unbuckled him self and jolted towards the key that was hanging up by the gravity controls.

_Why do you need a key to a emergency escape pod?!_

Running back to the pod, he tripped.

_BANG!_

The door behind him flew off with a piercing screech of metal behind him.

Gohan looked back over his shoulder from his situation on the ground. There was no more door.

He seized the flooring. Gohan was being pulled back forcefully by the vacuum of space. The oxygen in his ship was leaving rapidly.

Gohan started crawling towards the small pod when he heard another noise behind him.

Several men in space suits, equipped with guns, started coming onto his ship.

_Crap._

Using his strength he threw himself into the pod closing it behind him.

The men started running towards his pod in their space suits, firing their guns

Gohan shoved the key into the ignition and started the space pod. Turning the escape pod to full throttle he shot the pod out through ship and back into open space.

Breathing heavily, he put on his seat belt.

He narrowly escaped, yet again.

One thought entered his mind.

_I'm hungry._

* * *

End of Chapter 2 

**AN: **Sorry for the shorter chapter, will update _soon_! R&R please and thank you!


End file.
